What The Soul Knows
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Now that they’re back at the SGC after being trapped on the Odyssey, Daniel and Vala are inexplicably drawn to each other. While Daniel is in denial, but steadily weakening, Vala comes to realize her true feelings for him and tries to enlists Sam’s help


Title: What the Soul Knows

Author: Spacegypsy1

Warnings: After Unending. Little Spoilers for Unending

Now that they're back at the SGC after being trapped on the Odyssey, Daniel and Vala are inexplicably drawn to each other. While Daniel is in denial, (but steadily weakening), Vala comes to realize her true feelings for him and tries to enlists Sam's help in 'trapping' her man. Some Sam/Jack.

**Chapter One: The Soul Speaks**

Entering the Gateroom, Daniel's eyes went instantly to Vala who stood beside the rest of the team. Clipping his gun, he walked to stand just to the right of her, resisting the urge to place his hand at the small of her back.

Mitchell was talking, Sam and Teal'c intent on his comments. Daniel's thoughts were elsewhere. _What was he thinking? Why now was he drawn to her, as though they shared some intimacy? _He shook his head to clear the foolish thought and tried to concentrate instead on Mitchell's latest story. Knowing her gaze was on him, Daniel took a step forward, to place himself a bit in front of her.

Vala turned to watch Mitchell, pretending to be engrossed in his story. Her stomach was in knots. Something enticed her to move up, lean against Daniel's back. She resisted, kept smiling and nodding at whatever Mitchell was saying. She could feel Daniel's heat. It was all she could do to keep herself rooted to her spot, not reaching out and touching him. Every day it worsened, every time she saw him she craved his touch, his nearness.

But that nearness did crazy things to her. Brought fleeting moments of soft, comforting joy. It was as if she were falling in love with him. She long ago thought she had lost the capability for real love. These moments where scary and delightful. And she realized they had started the moment she met him.

The kowoosh of the wormhole brought her back to reality. As Sam and Mitchell walked through the gate Teal'c moved up the ramp, looked back at the couple for the slightest instant with a knowing smile, then disappeared into the blueness. Vala lifted her eyes to Daniel meeting his, both looking away quickly before they followed. Yet both held a smile of what their souls knew.

**Chapter Two: The First Invitation**

Tempted to hold her breath, Vala stopped beside his desk. Obviously he did not hear her enter. The atmosphere was calm, even though books, artifacts and gadgets littered the room chaotically. Daniel stood at an overflowing bookcase, two books balanced, open, on one arm. Picking through the shelved books, he intermittently referred to the open books he held.

He looked absolutely adorable and he had tons of work to do. She shouldn't be disturbing him.

The instant she entered his office he'd felt her presence. Smelled the scent of Vala, crisp and fresh with an undercurrent of sultry. Not so long ago, it was the opposite - an overwhelming scent of sultry with a nearly imperceptible hint of freshness.

No longer able to concentrate he turned to her with a ghost of humor still playing on his lips.

"Sorry," her ever sultry voice began, "I didn't mean to disturb you." No longer able to withstand the onslaught of his divinely blue eyes she looked down at the fabric of the chair where her fingers traced the pattern. "New chair?"

Stacking his books on top of another precarious pile he offered, "Try it out," gesturing to the new chair as he sat behind his desk.

With toothy grin and a tilt of her head she did. "Wow, comfy."

"I thought you might like it." _Now why'd I say that?_ He hadn't meant to tell her he bought it for her.

_Why did he say that? Is it for me? _"Umm, nice and roomy," she pulled her legs into the chair and wiggled into a comfortable position. She could stay here forever. "You're busy, I should go."

"You're fine." Studying the text of a book already open, Daniel wrote notes in his journal.

She watched quietly.

Barely taking his eyes from his study he laid a document in front of her, then pen and paper. "It's Goa'uld, care to help?"

"Oh! I'd love too."

Not another word passed between them for the next hour.

"I'm starving," Vala moaned at the same instant as Daniel's, "I'm hungry."

Vala's feet hit the floor as she sat up straight. "I wonder what's for dinner."

"I thought we might take a real break, maybe go out somewhere." His heart started beating way to fast.

"Oh," she clasped her hands together and grinned.

"I'll check us out, if you want to put on some street clothes." He gestured toward her BDU's, if you wanted to call her altered version that.

"Right," Vala stood, took a quick look at his retreating backside, nicely snugged in jeans, adding, "I'll run change."

"I'll see if Sam and the guys want to go," he said exiting the room. But he was sorry he suggested it before the statement was completely out of his mouth. He was losing it. Something strange was going on in his psyche and he wasn't sure he had the strength left to fight it.

"Oh, right, sure." She could not mask the disappointment in her voice.

**Chapter Three: Acknowledging the Change**

As the sun set behind the mountains, Sam drove her Volvo with Teal'c riding shotgun, and Daniel, Vala and Mitchell squeezed into the backseat.

Daniel's shoulder overlapped Vala's and he relaxed into the comfort of her body. She slid her arm to rest between his arm and side (just for comfort sake) and let the tips of her fingers rest against the heel of his hand. When he didn't pull away or object, she smiled and rested her head ever so lightly against his shoulder.

Mitchell had scooted far over to give everyone room, but Vala was not taking the added space he had vacated. _Hummm, interesting_. _Jackson hadn't budged, complained or_ _berated our smuggler turned SG-1 member_. And he wasn't sure if that it was good or bad.

"ValaMalDoran, are you finding something to do during our down time?" Teal'c didn't look back as he spoke.

"Helping Daniel translate," she answered happily, head still touching Daniel's shoulder.

Sam's eyes darted first to Teal'c, then to the couple who seemed glued to one another in the rearview mirror. Eyes back on the road, she clamped her mouth shut, breathed through her nose and tried to figure out what her Jaffa friend was thinking.

-o-o-o-o-

"Ok, what the hell's going on?" But his mirror image did not answer. Daniel replaced the toothbrush into its holder, rubbed his tired eyes and returned to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

Something had changed in the months since their return from being trapped on the Odyssey. Vala no longer annoyed him, well she did try to annoy him, but his attitude seemed to have changed. Not that he let on, he struggled to pretend she did. Inexplicably he had liked her from the instant she took off that Super Soldier helmet the first time they met. He liked her now, felt a bond of friendship as close as his friendship with the entire team. He couldn't go beyond that. Not now, not ever. Not her. It was all a game to her and his traitorous heart would send him down a path of pain not unlike what he suffered losing Sha're.

Turning the bedside lamp off he slipped beneath the covers, hands behind his head and muttered aloud, "Never going to happen."

And he dreamed. That first kiss on the Prometheus, when he had to fight the passion. Loss of her flamboyant personality when she escaped the Prometheus. The ache of not knowing if she survived the destruction of the Supergate. And the bittersweet joy of her return. Knowing her pain of being Adria's mother. And the worst. Watching as she burned to death in Sallis' body, the horror of being unable to stop it. Holding her charred body, feeling empty, and beyond the capacity to ever live his own life, ever again.

Too much pain. His heart had died with her then, turned to ash. But the Prior had brought her life back and he knew that his heart was bound to her and it had nothing to do with stones or bracelets

**Chapter Four: Can Sam Help? **

Vala dragged herself into Sam's office.

"Hey," Sam's smile was friendly and inviting.

"Hi," she sighed and straddled a chair in front of Sam's desk.

"You're up early."

"I haven't slept," Vala reached to touch some doohickey on the desk, but Sam moved it aside.

"Really? Too much wine?"

Vala shrugged her shoulders.

Sam stopped her work on the computer to give her full attention to her friend. "Something wrong?"

"I… I feel all tight in my chest."

Eyes widening in concern, Sam stood suddenly. "Vala, you need to see Carolyn. Come on, well go to the infirm…."

"It's not medical." Vala said despondently.

Slowly, Sam lowered herself to the chair. "I don't understand."

"It's Daniel."

"Ah," Sam smiled knowingly. She of all people understood.

Standing, Vala paced. "I haven't felt this way since... well, since before Qetesh. I'm not cut out for real life. I no longer have the skills, I feel like…"

"Vala, stop,"

Immediately Vala sat, puffing out a loud, long, sigh. "He doesn't even like me."

"That's not true."

"I don't think he even likes women."

"He does, believe me."

Shrugging her shoulders again, pouting, Vala continued, "I keep telling myself he just isn't over the loss of his wife."

"I'm not so sure." Sam patted Vala's arm.

"Half the women on the base are all goo-goo eyed over him and they're all normal. He thinks I'm a nut case."

Sam snorted a little laugh, then sealed her lips to contain her mirth, before adding, "It's not as bad as it seems, he's been through a lot and tends to close himself off."

"Yes, I'm the antithesis of all he holds dear. He will never take me seriously. You have got to help me."

"Me? How?"

"We've got to trap him." Vala leaned on the desk, brow raised, a challenging expression on her face.

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it."

"You're my only hope, my only female friend, the only one who could understand. The only one who can help."

"Vala, I am your friend, but I'm also Daniel's friend. We're like family; I couldn't possibly interfere in his life like that."

"Well, of course you can. You love him; you want to see him happy."

"Yes, I do. But would you want him just because you managed to trap him?"

Vala began to pace again, "He needs me. I make him crazy and that makes him happy. You know it does. Please Sam."

"Daniel's not the kind of guy that takes a casual interest in women. He's the all or nothing kind of guy. He'd never be in it for short term gain. He'd want a forever kind of thing."

Tears filled Vala's eyes, "I know. I know I could spend the next fifty years with him and never get enough. Sam. I'm in love with Daniel."

As Sam comforted her friend, neither of them noticed Teal'c pass the door, hands behind his back and a true smile on his face.

**Chapter Five: Daniel Starts to Fall Apart**

Teal'c, blood oozing from a cut on his cheek, supported Sam's weight back through the Gate after another failed mission. She hopped along protecting her sprained ankle.

Mitchell grimaced in pain from the burn of the staff blast that had grazed his shoulder. Vala and Daniel leaned into each other in dual support. The gash on his leg bleed freely, her left arm dangled as blood dripped from her fingers. It was not a good day.

Carolyn and team had been standing by and they jumped into action the instant the Gate closed. As Landry questioned the team Carolyn sorted through the patients, triaging and shouting orders to her staff all the way into the infirmary.

What a mess. In the few years she'd been with the SGC Carolyn Lam had seen SG-1 more times then all her other patients combined. It was a miracle they survived to fight another day. They were the most amazing five people she'd ever met. She was in for a fight - yet again - as they were sure to bitch and moan and leave her sanctuary of healing long before they should. It was a fight she relished. Winning sometimes and losing others.

Daniel had managed to snag another cache of documents and as Carolyn's charge nurse tried to examine his leg, he was pulling them from his pack and studied them intently.

Carolyn took the documents from him and he scowled at her. Vala let out a yelp as a nurse cleaned her wound and set up for stitches.

Daniel's head shot around and he snapped at Vala's nurse, "hey, be careful!"

Sam and Mitchell, surprised by his outburst, exchanged curious looks.

Carolyn pulled the curtain around Daniel as she and a nurse began to cut his pants off to inspect the wound more fully. But she didn't close the curtain for modesty, this team lived, slept and dressed with each other in the field, there was nothing they hadn't seen. But she wanted to cut off his connection to Vala so she and her staff could work. Daniel squinted at the doctor menacingly, but she stared him down. He relented knowing he was out of line.

When the stitching began on his leg he let out a loud, painful "Ouch!"

"What?" Vala called from beyond the cocoon of his curtain.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He commented testily.

**Chapter Six: The Second Invitation**

Landry gathered his papers, nodded to Carolyn and left the briefing room. The doctor scanned the occupants around the table and ducted her head to hide her quiet laughter.

SG-1 was not happy with the outcome. They reacted like a room full of kindergartners whose lolly-pops had been snatched from their hands. Carolyn had put them on medical stand down for another week, then SG-4 and 13 had reported in that they'd have at least another two weeks work before SG-1 was needed. That would leave the team out of work for at least ten days and probably more.

"You think it's funny?" Cam Mitchell glared at the doctor.

She met his eyes, returned his glare with an ambiguous smile, and excused herself.

The team filed out, Sam following Mitchell down the stairs. "It's not her fault. She's just doing her job."

"Whatever." He barked back.

-o-o-o-o-

Hours later Vala wandered into Daniel's office to find him packing up books. "We're not working on the translations?" She asked.

"I'm going home."

"Oh." Vala's heart sank at his announcement.

"Sam's working here a few days. Teal'c and Mitchell have already gone. You can stay here, or if you want you can sleep in my extra room. Then we'll pick up Sam and head up to Jack's cabin."

"Oh." Her heart soared. She could barely breathe. "I'll…I'll go pack."

"Take your time; I'll be an hour at least finishing up here."

He didn't sound the least bit happy, and she wondered if he'd done the pity thing in asking her. Did it matter? She was going to his house! With him! She could hardly control the need to squeal, to run and hug him. Without a word she dashed out.

Daniel looked at the empty doorway, grinned lopsidedly and shook his head. _What in the hell am I getting myself into?_

She was so excited she could barely think. She flung her door open without bothering to close it and began to toss clothes out of the drawers trying to find just the right things to take.

With a light tap, Sam knocked on the door. Vala looked up grinning and invited her in.

"Vala, I was thinking you might want to come stay with me for a few days, then we're all going to Jack's cabin."

Vala stopped with a puzzled look. "Daniel said you were going to stay here for a while."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. I could use a break and there's tons of things I really need to do at home."

"Well, I'm actually, well , I'm going to Daniel's."

"Daniel's?"

"He invited me." There was a slight defensiveness in her voice.

"That's great." Sam sat to watch Vala pack.

"Ah, there it is," Vala pulled the pink and black short negligee from the bottom of a drawer. She held it up to herself checking it out in the mirror.

"You think you're going to need that?" Sam asked, skeptical.

Vala turned still holding it in place. "I always pack it. I'll have my own room. He'll never see it. I have to sleep in something."

"I see." _Poor Daniel, he just hasn't got a chance._ Sam returned Vala's happy smile.

Vala tossed it on the bed and began to pull out her leather pants and bustier, leather vest, leather jacket, lacy black top.

"Whoa. Vala, do you really want my help with Daniel?"

"Absolutely."

"Then pack jeans and t-shirts, some modest hiking shorts, comfortable shoes, some sweaters, maybe a nice dress and heels in case you do go somewhere. Leave the leather."

"Leave it?"

"Yes. I'll leave you to your packing but I'll stop by again before you leave. I'm working on a plan for you."

Vala surprised Sam with a quick hug. "Thanks. Hey, is Jack coming too?"

Sam just raised her eyebrows and smiled as she left.

With a regrettable sign Vala returned the leather to the draws, but left the negligee in the suitcase.

**Chapter Seven: The List**

Daniel's house. She'd been here before, but never as an invited overnight guest. Rolling her mid sized suitcase behind her, she waited while Daniel tossed his keys and briefcase aside. The small suitcase had been Sam's idea, well, insistence, when Vala requested her help with the two larger ones.

"Your room's the first door down the hall." Daniel's expression screamed 'uncomfortable', so Vala headed in the direction he'd pointed pulling the ridiculously light suitcase behind her.

Well, if she's lucky she won't need much clothing. _Stop it! Sam advised against any overt sexual innuendo. Okay, anything remotely related to sex. Damn!_

She tossed the suitcase on the bed and inspected the drab, undecorated room. "Humph," she mumbled as she stood uncertain now of what to do. She wore T-shirt and jeans as required by her accomplice, one Colonel Samantha Carter. But Sam didn't have to know about the delightfully sinful Victoria Secret bra and panties underneath. Vala's palms lifted her already pushed up breasts to her image in the mirror. She grinned wickedly.

She fluffed her hair, checked her face, lifted the breasts one more time and headed back down the hall. He already had books and journals strewn across the otherwise immaculate dining table. Her little busy bee was already at work. What now?

Without looking up he told her to make herself at home, listed the food and drink items and their location, gave her linen instructions, requested her thoughts on take out for dinner and schooled her on TV/DVD usage.

She replied with a deep sigh as she began her self tour of his home.

Ten minutes later she was back in the kitchen where she started, inspecting his glassware. _Bored. Bored. Bored_._ Is it too early for a cocktail? _But Sam's 'don't do list' popped into her head as she stared at the menagerie of odd and end glasses.

_Don't: drink to much, pester him to much, try to seduce him_ (_unfortunately she didn't_ _add too much to that one_.) There were more, but Vala would have to check the actual typed list in her oversized leather purse. The only leather Sam had allowed her to bring. She was beginning to think she'd made a big mistake consulting Sam. Her friends involvement might be more hindrance then help.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Daniel's voice so close behind her jolted her back to the present. She literally jumped with fright. Turning suddenly at his words she found his body delightfully close. But of course he stepped back immediately.

"No." _I should have gone to Sam's. _Plastering a goofy grin on her face she stood there feeling like the alien from another planet she was.

"Oh." _I should have left her with Sam. _Returning her goofy grin with one of his own, he just stood there thinking she was definitely alien at times like these.

Burying his hands deep in his pockets, Daniel felt the uncomfortable silence grow. He took a deep breath, dropping his head for a moment before reminding her he had told her she'd be bored.

Shrugging her shoulders she told him she was fine.

"If you want you can finish the Goa'uld translations, or watch a movie," he said heading back to the table to continue his work.

Following him back to the table she rejected the chair beside him and opted for the one across the table. _Don't sit too close._ Another of those pesky little don'ts.

The five minutes that passed as she scribbled English from Goa'uld seemed like hours. "This is first grade Goa'uld."

"I know." He continued to examine some old parchment.

Another five minutes dragged by. "Where did Teal'c and Mitchell go?" Vala put the pen down and rested her chin on her hand.

"I have no idea." His eyes stayed on the text in front of him.

Twenty minutes more. "You think Jack's coming to the cabin?" She drummed her pen against the table.

"Not sure." He wrote notes in his journal.

Ten minutes. "Minnesota, is that a Native American word?" She drew hearts on paper.

"Yep." He opened another book.

"Which Native Americans?" Vala set her work aside.

"Sioux." Daniel took a deep, calming breath.

"What does it mean?" She twirled a pigtail.

"Cloudy water." He sounded aggravated.

"Why?"

"Vala!" He scolded irritably. His head did not come up, but those Daniel eyes lifted, speaking volumes of nothing she cared to read.

Without a word she snatched her work back and began to translate. _Well, that went well._

**Chapter Eight: The Third Invitation**

After another hour of translating her eyes ached and hunger plagued her, but she would spend days in Sokar's hell before she'd say another word. She may as well have stayed at the SGC. Quietly she put the pen down and left the room.

The first signs of hunger pangs surprised him. He looked up and found that the chair across from him was empty. Feeling guilty he checked his watch. He'd done it again. Gotten so wrapped up in his work he forgot everything else. It was a pattern with women he cared about and he wasn't about to let it stand in the way of his chance for happiness.

He stood suddenly, panic gripping his heart. His mind fought to deny the implications of his train of thought. She'd slice his heart up and feed it to him! _Not true, not true. _Something had changed in him, in her. No way to explain it, but deep in his soul he knew it. And when he looked into her eyes, it was reflected there. In her soul.

Vala lay across her bed consulting Sam's 'don't' list. No where did it say 'Don't kill Daniel.'

"Hey." His soft deep voice spoke to her heart but she ignored him.

"I'm sorry." He moved into the room, stood at the side of the bed.

Well he sounded contrite. She scanned the list carefully. _No don't ignore him on the list either._

The bed shifted her weight as he sat beside her. The heat of his hand burned into her back. Tears stung her eyes. _There was not a don't cry. Damn. _

She tucked the list into her pocket.

"Vala, please look at me."

She couldn't. He would see her tears and Vala Mal Doran did not cry.

Without regard to her preference for self pity, Daniel lifted her, bringing her to a sitting position close enough to his body that his magnet heat pulled at her.

He dried her tears, lifted her face, kissed the side of her mouth gently. "I'm sorry." He pushed the hair from her face.

She nodded unable to speak. If she moved an inch, if she spoke a word, she would say and do everything on the list and ruin this tender moment.

"Let's go out to dinner, do something fun." He let her go and stood. "Please."

Her smile was nearly his undoing. He could so easily lay her back on that bed. And that scared him more than anything he'd ever faced.

Straightening her mussed hair, she stood. "I need to change."

"You look great. You look better than great." _Shut up Daniel,_ he told himself, but his heart disagreed.

"Really?" O_h why did you say that, it's so inane, so un-Vala like. Throw the list away, say something wicked, make him wince. _

"I'll wait for you in the living room."

**Chapter Nine: Kissing in the Kitchen**

Things were looking up. Vala grinned happily. They'd shared so much fun, laughter, good meals and good conversation. He'd not kissed her again, but he'd held her hand briefly and touched her back often.

Tomorrow they would pick up Sam and leave for the cabin. Snuggled deep into the covers, with the mini light Teal'c had given her, Vala studied the list. Sam Carter knew her stuff. That Dr. Phil person had nothing on her astrophysicist friend. Switching the little light off she folded the list carefully, tucked it under her pillow, and pulled her sleep mask into place. She had to get some sleep. But sleep evaded her. Vala tossed and turned for hours finally giving up. Pushing the sleep mask up, she left the bed and headed to the kitchen. She needed coffee.

Daniel stood barefoot in his kitchen. The clock on the stove glared a green 3:00 a.m. He ignored it. Leaning against the cabinet, one arm across his chest, hand tucked under the opposite arm, he sipped a fresh cup of coffee. Trying to sleep proved fruitless. The past two days brought laughter and more fun than he'd experienced in a long time. The picture of Sha're he'd left face down by the bed haunted him now. He'd spent a year with Sha're, a year of love and joy. When he was with Vala he felt as if he's spent a lifetime loving her and they had never shared a romantic moment.

When he looked up from contemplating his coffee cup she stood there, a surprised expression on her lovely face. He held the cup tightly to keep from losing it. The pink satin nightgown she wore looked vaguely familiar. It wasn't a flash of deja vu. Had their alternate universe selves shared some intimacy like Jack and the alternate Dr. Carter? For weeks now these strange thoughts filled his waking hours and sometimes his dreams.

Coming to a sudden stop Vala pulled the sleep mask from her head. He'd obviously just come from bed himself. His hair all tussled, his eyes half closed, his chest bare. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her eyes from traveling down his chest, but she quickly looked away. "I... I didn't know you were awake." Looking everywhere but at him she rattled on. "I was trying to sleep. In bed. Alone. I mean, I couldn't sleep. You see, I was… well, what I really mean, you see, I was very sleepy. But then I wasn't. That bed is quite comfortable, it isn't that. It's just that I couldn't sleep…."

She took a deep breath, placed her hands on her hips and finally brought her gaze to him. Her knees went weak. "You see, Daniel, I… I have these feelings… for … for you…"

He put the cup on the counter and crossed both arms. Her hair was full and dark, her eyes bright. The dim light of the kitchen reflected on the pink of her gown and washed across her skin. She was so beautiful and so wrong for him.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep either." Pushing away from the counter, Daniel came to her. He smoothed her hair, ran a knuckle down her cheek, then cupping her neck he brought her closer to him.

The warm moisture of his lips grazed hers. "You're all wrong for me, in so many ways; you know that, don't you?"

"No." She tried to capture his kiss more fully but he controlled her with his hands and mouth.

"Oh, yes you are." His mouth teased, played, tortured. "This is a crazy idea," he pulled her fully against his body.

"No," her arms wrapped around him.

Daniel continued to lazily taste her lips.

Vala took pleasure in the warm touches as his mouth, waiting, hoping he would deepen the kiss.

He pulled back. She leaned forward.

He shook his head no. "We can't do this, we work together," then he kissed her more fully.

"I know," she mumbled, responding fully to him now. Her arms had ached for this, her heart had cried for this.

Slowly his hands came to her shoulders and set her back from him. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the counter.

She swayed, lost without him.

Their eyes met. Their souls connected. They knew.

He took her hand, leading her towards his bedroom, she was smiling so beautifully, Daniel eyes crystal clear blue and loving, on her.

**Chapter Ten: Girl Talk **

While Daniel went to procure the rental car, Sam and Vala waited by their luggage.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked. Since leaving Colorado, they hadn't been away from Daniel long enough to talk.

Vala appeared to be daydreaming, staring off across the sea of cars.

"Vala?"

"Oh. Right. Good." Vala rummaged around in her shoulder bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "in fact, I don't need this anymore."

Sam took the paper, opening it, "I see. I guess that's good?"

"Very."

"So, what happened?"

"IT happened."

"Ahh! Vala that is way too much information."

Both women laughed.

Vala watched the approaching car. "So, IS Jack coming?" She turned to Sam waiting a moment for the reply.

"He's here already."

"That's good."

"Yes it is." Sam answered quietly.

"So… anything happening?"

"Vala!"

"Well?" Vala stared, waiting.

Sam only smiled shyly and looked away.

Daniel watched the two women laughing and chatting as he drove across the lot. Sam was his family and friend and he loved her dearly.

Vala was his... girlfriend? Lover? Or something more? They'd spent hours in each others arms, coming together like old lovers, tender one moment – passionate the next. They were good in bed together; they were good out of bed. It felt so right and his heart ached to be with her forever.

**Chapter Eleven: The Gangs All Here **

Sam and Jack sat on the small pier, fishing rods held lazily in their hands. Vala and Daniel stood behind them watching. On the patio, Teal'c stood over the barbeque pit cooking while Mitchell slept in a lounge chair nearby. It was peaceful here.

Jack turned to Daniel with a lopsided grin. "You two can go rustle up something to go with whatever T's cookin' up over there."

Vala grimaced, "I don't know how to cook."

"Neither do I," Daniel looked at Jack.

"Ah, do to."

"Not."

"Daniel I've been to your house."

"That was take out."

"Oh, well then, there's recipe books and groceries, go figure it out."

Daniel scowled at Jack, then took Vala's hand and pulled her toward the cabin.

Sam watched them go, "Sometimes they're like an old married couple. Content."

Jack turned to her, "Like us?"

A subtle smile stayed on her lips as she turned to him with a happy sigh.

"You're right though. Seems weird doesn't it, those two?"

"I guess so." She looked back towards the house a moment. "Not really. I get this eerily pleasant feeling sometimes when I see them together. It's…." Sam paused, chewing her lower lip in deep thought.

"You're not going to go all astrophysicists on me are you?" Jack leaned close to her chair.

Laughing she slapped his shoulder playfully, and he leaned further planting a sloppy wet kiss on the side of her mouth. "Just watch it. You know what that stuff makes me do to shut you up." Jack reeled his line in and tossed it out again.

Sam stole a quick look back at Teal'c. He grinned happily when Daniel and Vala passed him.

She settled back, looking out at the water. "He knows."

"Who knows?"

"Teal'c."

"Knows what?" Jack was watching her now.

"Something about those two."

"So?"

"So, I think it's from his time on the Odyssey."

Jack sat up straight, "Oh no, don't go there. You'll make yourself crazy and I'll happily follow you without knowing it. Hey! You got something on your line."

Sam grimaced, "maybe it'll go away."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

**Chapter Twelve: Questions and Answers**

"What is this?" Mitchell asked inspecting the bowl Teal'c passed him.

Daniel spoke up, "Well, we tried to make potato salad."

Vala finished, "but I didn't cook the potatoes long enough,"

"I told you." Daniel turned to her with a warm smile.

She smiled back, her eyes locked with his, "and I put them back in to cook more."

"And she over cooked them."

"No, Daniel, you were supposed to watch them, remember?"

Daniel nodded and turned back to the others at the table, "Anywhoo, we had to turn it into more of a … sort of mashed potato salad."

Mitchell frowned, scrunched up his eyes, and looked at Daniel, "Let me ask you a question, 'cause I'm really confused."

Daniel watched him expecting something to do with the potato salad.

"Are you two," Mitchell waved a fork full of the potatoes back and forth between Vala and Daniel, "are you two a couple?"

"No," he answered at the same instant Vala said, "Yes."

"Well, yes," Daniel corrected as Vala answered, "Not really,"

Mitchell, fork still in hand asked, "Which is it?"

Daniel looked around the table as everyone waited. Vala squirmed in her seat, her eyes expectantly on Daniel.

"Yes." He finally admitted turning his attention back to Vala.

She was grinning, shoulders shrugged up in glee. He mimicked her shrug, grinning back.

Sam, head down, watched Teal'c for some reaction.

Jaffa mask firmly in place he raised his eyes to her. "SamanthaCarter, O'Neill tells me he has given you a musical instrument."

Sam looked up in surprise, then looked at Jack. He had bought her a cello. Of all the crazy things. Only once had she offhandedly mentioned that she's always wanted to play. Blushing as all the attention turned to her she stated softly, "Yes. It's a cello.

Teal'c nodded and returned to eating the food on his over filled plate.

Mitchell, barbeque rib in hand, waved it back and forth between Carter and O'Neill, "Now. Let me ask YOU a question."

Jack's glared stopped him.

"Nevermind."

-o-o-o-o-

Late in the evening by the outdoor fire, beers in hand, the group sat quietly staring into the flames.

Jack stood, "Who needs a refill?" He counted the raised beer bottles. "Okay, Danny boy, come help me."

_Uh oh._ Daniel followed Jack into the house.

The minute the door closed behind them Jack started talking, "Alright, my little monkey friend from space, I have Teal'c and Mitchell in the small back room with the bunk beds and the cot. Which, by the way is where I was going to put you. Now, here's my question." Jack started handing beers from the fridge to Daniel, "do you and Vala want the other bedroom instead?"

Daniel pulled his head back, a gesture Jack recognized as defensive. "Where's Sam going to sleep?"

Head tilted to one side, expression blank, Jack looked at Daniel.

"Oh." Daniel looked at the armful of beers he held. "Jack, I … ah…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Daniel; I've always known you'd find your soul mate."

Daniel handed a beer to Jack, returned his smile then followed him back outside.

END


End file.
